The primary aim of this two group comparative study is to examine the relationship between fetal exposure to maternal epidural analgesia during labor and measures of neonatal neurobehavioral organization (behavioral state and sucking organization) in the initial feeding at one hour post birth. The associated effects of epiduralanalgesia on sucking organization have not been previously measured. The secondary aim is to examine the relationship between maternaland fetal acute stress responses (cortisol) during labor, and neonatal behavioral state and sucking organization. This research is innovative in exploring whether an attenuated fetal stress response during the criticalperiodof rapidadaptation after birth is a vulnerable link in the initial development of sucking organization afterbirth. These findings will beaninitial step in examining the mechanisms, and perturbations, of early neonatal neurobehavioral organization. Any disruption in the development of neonatal neurobehavioral organization has the potential to alter mother-infant interaction, and the establishment of successfulbreastfeeding, especially in vulnerable dyads.